


Wild Dreams

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is a wanted outlaw, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy AU, Cowboy Hats, If you're interested in a cowboy man failing at being a cowboy man, Jaehee is a former sharpshooter and could kill a man from a mile away, Jihyun is the one that dressed him so if you have any complaints take it up with him, Jumin Han has dreams of being a rootin' tootin' cowboy, Yoosung is a good boy and runs the bar, Zen is a glorified Saloon dancer, this is probably the one shot for you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: What happens when you have to take matters into your own hands? Jumin has always dreamed of being something more than just a rich guy. When trouble is afoot, he dons a ten-gallon hat and spurs and sets out to serve justice; Thank goodness his Assistant and the rest of the RFA is there to stop him from making a fool of himself.Work from Tumblr.
Kudos: 5





	Wild Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for my best friend, who is totally wild about Cowboy!Jumin. I hope you all enjoy this wild and don't laugh at the mental image of Jumin in a ten-gallon hat.

When you’re born to a family with wealth, all the money in the world and everything that you could ever want is put into your hands from the moment you breathe and if you’re lucky, till the moment that you die. 

However, when you have seemingly everything that money could ever buy for you, certain aspirations and feelings just don’t translate the way that they do for somebody who was born in a lesser situation.

Jumin Han was born into a family that controlled most of the area that he lived in. They owned the mines and all of the gold, and it was them that most benefited from the sudden boom that had been happening for the last dozen or so years. He had never known a moment in his life without the finest things. 

His father ensured his education and made everything open for him to step into his position when that time came. 

He did his best as a dutiful son to learn his trade and become as great as his father wanted for him, but there was this feeling in the bottom of his heart that felt mighty empty in comparison to the happiness he should have been feeling. 

He just… didn’t feel all that excited about becoming the next in charge of all that land, he desperately wanted to venture beyond the walls of his home and town. 

V, his childhood best friend, and closest person in his life had often been able to travel more than Jumin to green pastures. His parents were involved more in the more scandalous sceneries where performers lived and breathed, and the fact of the matter was, the kid had spent more time in Saloons then anyone since his dad owned the most popular joint in the town. 

He was often privy to seeing the more… seedy states of humanity, but he never lost his kindness or his wits. 

V’s father would drag him along on his business trips and he would get to see how common folk lived. V would whisper to him what he had seen and all that he had observed. He wasn’t much of a person for speaking out and being chatty, but he also wasn’t much of a people watcher as Jumin was. 

Yet, he still made a point of noting what he saw for the sake of being able to inform his friend on the inside. 

Jumin always appreciated that. 

He never had a lot of time to get out himself and be anywhere where one would find those that knew nothing of the silver spoon and high-class lifestyle that he had become accustomed to. V was able to do more of that now, as he was a photographer and traveled the land documenting and working for others. 

His letters often spun wild-tails of the exploits of people out in shantytowns far to the east and towns closer to the frontier where they called home. 

He was always intrigued but never had the chance to act on learning firsthand. Since his young childhood, Jumin had always wanted to be akin to the men who traveled the land going anywhere they wanted to and not stopping unless they wanted to do it. 

It was one of those boyhood dreams. 

Nobody would ever believe it, but Jumin had been acting on those dreams more and more as of late. 

Why, and how? One may be asking themselves. Well, Jumin had the lucky fortune of being in the company somebody like V and the motley crew they had garnered around themselves in the last couple of years.

At his families’ saloon, he had met a lovely woman and performer named Rika and through her, they stood to build a safe haven for people in need. She brought light into their lives for a brief moment as long as she had been with them. 

The saloon had been carefully crafted into a neutral zone where no trouble could come or happen to anyone. Most of the profit went to women and families in need of help. 

She brought along her cousin Yoosung Kim, who quickly became a good hand in the bar when he wasn’t focused on his studies, and not long after that, she convinced a performer who went by the stage name of Zen that was rising in the ranks to town to breathe life into the cultural center and theatre, as well as guest spots in the saloon to raise interest in guests and patrons. 

Their natural banter together brought a bit of humor and hilarity into the area that it was rightly in the need of. 

Even though Zen had a bone to pick with Jumin every now and again over seemingly nothing. Yoosung was a lot more respectful if a bit clumsy, but hey, he was young and still had a lot to learn. 

That wasn’t discounting the boy that V had brought in every now and again, either. He had met him on his travels. 

Luciel Choi, or Seven as his wanted posters would suggest, was an enigma. He was a young one that seemingly got into a lot of trouble with the law, he and his partner were involved in things that even Jumin didn’t know the depth of. 

Although, the worst of his crimes was that he tried stealing his dear Elizabeth the 3rd all the time for no reason. His saving grace was that he often ran security for the place and since it was real neutral terrorism, the sheriff couldn’t touch him there. 

Add in his personal assistant to that bunch, Jaehee Kang, who had a small reputation herself for being a master sharpshooter. It wasn’t common to see somebody who could take down a moving target from a few hundred meters away. He had made a point of ensuring that she worked for him since it was unfortunately often that people wanted to rob and harm those with money. 

That was the circle of friends that he had come into over recent years, and it had done plenty of good for him and others. 

Towns like this weren’t often known as the best places to be given the height of human greed and malicious intent for gold and stacks of cash, but thanks to the efforts and talents of the group that they had, this town was a lot cleaner and safer than most spaces. People would come in from far and wide just to get a glimpse at a working town with good folks and good attitudes in their craft and lives. 

Most would be content in that realization and know that their success was secured. If Jumin had thought in that regard, he would have kicked back with his Elizabeth the 3rd and took a long nap underneath the cool moonlight. 

Jumin Han wasn’t a man that settled. Why settle when you could keep reaching for bigger and better things? 

The timing couldn’t be more fruitful for Jumin to make a change, either, as there was trouble brewing on the horizon. The general good faith and peace that had been built all around them was being threatened now, as more and more gold was disappearing from both the mines and people’s pockets. 

To make matters worse, people were also going missing out of the blue. That wasn’t uncommon with people coming and going from town but when residents that had lived there most of their lives up and turning to the wind for no reason whatsoever? Something was amiss, and something had to be done. 

The problem was that trust was a hard thing to find.

Money was the name of the law, and if the sheriff and their deputies had been paid enough they would turn a blind eye to everything and not do a thing to fix it. Jumin had the sinking suspicion that something was very wrong when they didn’t even bother to start taking care of the normal rustlers. 

When they were focused on something besides their job, that was when something had to change then and there. 

So, Jumin decided to take matters into his own hands with the rest of his motley crew of friends as this was their town and he took it very personally when something was happening to the ones that he cared about. If they wanted to figure out where the trouble was or who was the cause behind it, they had to get out there. 

Jumin definitely didn’t mind this fact, as it allowed him to venture out into the unknown without anyone so much as knowing his name or his status. 

He had since learned that if he truly wanted to understand the world around him and the bigger picture, he would have to get his hands dirty. If your aspirations were to better things for others and not just yourself and your pocketbooks, you had to truly know the people. To know the people, you had to wiggle your way into that territory.

He and Assistant Kang had been going undercover out in the open to learn more and unlock the clues that couldn’t be found the normal way, be it by the way Zen smoothed secrets from patrons or people got too loose with their lips towards Yoosung, or how Seven procured intel from the underground. 

With fashion advice from V who he whole-heartedly trusted to do right by him, he was gussied up in the works, slacks, boots, and a hat. He caught a glimpse of himself and nodded confidently before he took to the streets. 

Of course, he made sure to ask the advice of Elizabeth, stopping in the doorway on his way out where she lay comfortably on the carpet curled up. 

“What do you think, Elizabeth?”

“Meow.” 

“Ah, yes, very insightful of you Thank you. I do like the hat as well.” 

So, they found themselves a couple of towns over from their own. 

Assistant Kang was far more experienced at keeping it cool and casual as she was no true blue silver-spoon, but Jumin was convinced that he could rightly handle things himself given his own knowledge. 

If you asked Assistant Kang, she would have told you right off the back that he stuck out like a sore thumb. His interactions were rather direct and his reactions were a bit over the top. The way that he was dressed and acting would have leaned closer to somebody looking for trouble. 

The way he held his hands against his hips and kept a straight face in the situation, he had the making of somebody tough. 

But, if you really saw the way that he commanded respect from others and spoke in a booming voice to scold children for causing a ruckus, you might have either laughed or thought he was some fuddy-duddy of a person. In a world where you had to prove your strength and fight others to get any respect you, Jumin Han was a real oddity and he wasn’t hard to ignore. 

Even Assistant Kang had to sigh and press her fingers to the bridge of her nose as he told off kids for throwing tomatoes at innocent passersby. 

Eyes were all over their backs as Jumin and she walked into the saloon and split up, she went to find a spot to where she would have a good vantage point if something went wrong, and Jumin went to smooth other and speak to others to try and sully out what they may or may not have known about the situation.

He took a seat at the bar next to a few patrons, and settled into the routine, pressing his head into his chin, as if he were bored, as the bar-keep poured him some from the tap. He made eye contact with the man, “…Say, you haven’t seen anything suspicious ‘round here lately, have you? Those kids outside among that.” 

The man shook his head, “Nah, ain’t seen nothing out of the ordinary. Those kids are always doing that though, although, you should watch your step with them. Those misfits don’t have parents and just cause trouble for the rest of us.”

He played it cool as a cucumber beyond that point, knowing that he couldn’t rush or force information out onto the surface, he needed to be normal. He needed nobody to think anything of him, just consider him a regular old guy. 

He kept that up until one of the women who had just finished performing tapped him on the shoulder and took the seat next to him. 

“You aren’t from around here,” the woman said, plainly. 

“What makes you say that?” Jumin quickly countered. 

Her eyes were green, and she was carefully watching the moves that he had, and the way that he spoke, “I’ve never seen a man so confidently strike a bow-legged stance to scare off a gaggle of trouble-making kids.”

“If one’s parents can’t tend to the situation, it’s important to set a good example and put them back on the right path,” Jumin said. 

“Heh,” her lips curled in a smile. “That’s mighty admiral of you. You don’t see too many men thinkin’ of others like that. I’d say the west needs men of your caliber, good sir.”

Jumin was disinterested in the way that this woman smiled, touched his arm, and blatantly tried to flirt with him. He was far from paying her any mind. Sexual preludes and all that didn’t work on him, and he saw no interest in it. 

“Thank you,” he said, curtly. “Hopefully you aren’t caught up in that sort of mess, miss. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“And you know, there aren’t a lot of people like that left in this town,” she alluded, ignoring his question at first and speaking of something else. “People have been turnin’ up missing lately, you know? You should really watch yourself, sir, don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.”

“…it’s considered, miss. Thank you.” 

A small laugh left her lips and she returned to her work. 

That had been a warning of sorts. 

He wasn’t sure why or how or what it meant but they were definitely onto something. This was the right path and they needed to stay on this trail as long as possible. 

Jumin turned his head back in front of himself and stayed for a while until Assistant Kang had finished her half of the deal. 

He and Jaehee set out from the bar and got a few yards away before he glanced over his shoulder. Jumin’s eyes lingered on the figure of that brown-haired woman exiting the saloon and venturing inside of a carriage and before it pulled away and took off. 

Something about that person had given him a feeling that he couldn’t shake off. 

Jumin turned to look back at Assistant Kang and looked solemn. “I think we’ve found our connection to this big problem, and that woman’s the ticket.” 


End file.
